Marcando minha vida
by Lory Higurashi
Summary: Não sei fazer resumo, mas pus uma pequena introdução no primeiro capítulo.
1. Introdução

**E** u realmente não acredito que voltei. Não depois de tanto tempo.

 **P** ensei que nunca mais escreveria de novo, mas depois de ver tantas lindas histórias voltando ao site, uma inspiração voltou.

 **S** ou fã de Inuyasha desde os meus 13 anos, e hoje com quase 25 o amor ao anime não acabou graças as fics.

 **E** ssa história vai ter um formato um pouco diferente. Porque eu não sei como é com vocês, mas eu sempre me imaginava quando lia as fics no lugar de Kagome.

 **E** ntão nessa história ela não existirá. Desculpa quem ama, ou quem gosta, mas agora a personagem principal sou eu mesma.

 **D** ou total liberdade a quem quiser copiar a fic e no word, trocar os nomes para se sentir na história.

 **S** em mais informações, espero que gostem. A história já esta bem adiantada, segue só uma pequena introdução.

 **D** esclaimer: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertence. A personagem Lorena Sales sim.

#####

 **Introdução**

Em um mundo onde youkais e humanos vivem em harmonia, na medida do possível, o Japão se tornou referencia mundial em muitas áreas, e é responsável por difundir seus costumes e cultura ao redor do mundo.

Meus pais desde jovens consideravam o estilo de vida japonesa o correto: o respeito aos mais velhos, como ensinavam suas crianças a terem responsabilidades, como viver pacificamente, e por isso quando nasci (sendo eu a primogênita) eles decidiram que eu estudaria em uma das poucas escolas japonesas que existiam no Brasil. Logo eu, brasileira, fui alfabetizada na língua japonesa em primário e a portuguesa em segundo plano.

Obviamente, falo muito bem o português, uma vez que em casa meus pais só favam essa língua, mas assim como tantos japoneses tenho dificuldades com algumas letras de nosso querido vocabulário.

Quando minha irmã mais nova nasceu, meus pais decidiram que o caminho que ela seguiria seria diferente, e ela foi educada em um colégio de origem inglesa. Até hoje eu não sei como meus pais acertaram tanto nessas escolhas, uma vez que por mais que eu saiba inglês, eu detesto essa língua e minha irmã, por sua vez, parece adorar.

Quando fiz 15 anos, o governo brasileiro fez uma aliança com o Japão e meus pais viram nesse momento uma oportunidade de me mandar para lá, para que eu pudesse terminar meu ensino médio e quem sabe fazer uma faculdade por lá. Como minhas notas eram ótimas, o governo pagou tudo.

E assim começa minha história. Prazer sou Lorena Sales e estou nesse momento a caminho do meu novo lar: Templo Higurashi, Tokio, Japão.

#####

 **E** spero que tenham gostado. Se tiver pelo menos 3 reviwes, posto o capítulo 1 ainda hoje.

 **J** a ne

 **O** Higurashi ory.


	2. Capítulo 1

**O** lá! Ja estou de volta ^^

 **C** reio que não não demorei muito xD

 **A** cho que vocês vão observar nesse capitulo que meu estilo de escrita é mais focada em diálogos do que em descrições. Nunca fui muito fã de descrever coisas ou de ler grandes parágrafos de descrição, sempre acabo pulando.

 **S** e isso for um problema para vocês, por favor não deixem de me avisar, tentarei ao máximo descrever as cenas.

 **S** em mais, vamos a fic.

 **Desclaimer: I**nuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, a personagem Lorena Sales sim

#######

 **Capítulo 1**

\- Que viagem dolorida – digo esticando o meu corpo o máximo que pude assim que me encontrei no local onde pegaria minhas bagagens – tomara que não demore muito até o templo.

Assim que minhas incríveis seis malas e duas caixas apareceram e eu, por um milagre da vida, consegui pegar todas e de algum jeito por em cima de dois carrinhos, segui até o portão de imigração e não tendo problemas com meu visto e autorizações, segui ao desembarque. Sem muita dificuldade vejo meu nome em uma plaquinha.

\- Sra. Higurashi? – Dirijo-me a senhora simpática que segurava a placa. Ela me endereça um sorriso gentil e afirma.

\- Fez uma boa viagem querida? – ela pergunta ainda sorrindo e pegando um dos meus carrinhos.

\- Fiz sim, sem problemas. – respondo também sorrindo.

Seguimos em direção a um taxi e fomos direto para o templo. Em trinta minutos chegamos ao local, e que o Senhor meu Deus me ajude, porque eu nunca vou conseguir subir todos esses degraus com essa quantidade de malas. Por sorte o taxista resolveu nos ajudar, e como fui muito bem criada, dei uma gorjeta a mais para o homem bondoso.

\- Seja bem vinda ao nosso templo – senhora Higurashi dizia como se subir todas aquelas escadas com aquele peso todo não fosse nada. Ela pega a minha mão e começa a me guiar pelo pátio externo.

\- Aqui dentro contem um poço muito antigo. Ele está aqui a gerações e a lenda diz que está nesse local desde a era feudal – ela diz apontando para uma pequena construção – meu filho costuma dizer que o local é amaldiçoado – ela diz como se estivesse me confidenciando algo. Um frio na espinha me ocorre e decido nunca entrar ali. Ela apenas ri de mim e me guia ate uma arvore.

\- Essa é a Goshinboku, nossa arvore sagrada. Sempre que podemos fazemos uma oração nela. – Ela diz com seriedade. A arvore era imensa e de uma largura incrível, e de fato, uma paz era transmitida ao redor dela. Me senti bem. Ficamos uns dez minutos apreciando a arvore e então ela me levou para um deposito que tinha muitas coisas antigas e a um pequeno altar que ficava atrás da porta.

\- A convivência aqui será fácil se você tiver respeito. Meu pai é muito ligado as coisas do passado, mas é muito gentil. – ela me informa, sorrio em resposta. – está preparada para conhecer minha família?

\- Sim

\- Então vamos – nos encaminhamos até minhas malas que ainda estavam no topo da escadaria, pegamos quatro malas e nos dirigimos a casa principal.

\- Tadaima! – Ela diz animada retirando os sapatos, faço o mesmo.

\- Mamãe! – um menino de não mais que 10 anos se aproxima feliz – você deve ser a Lorena-san certo? – afirmo com a cabeça sorrindo – Eu me chamo Souta, vem que vou te apresentar para os outros.

\- Nada disso mocinho, vá até o topo da escadaria e pegue o que conseguir para mim, sim? – a Sra. Higurashi interrompe-o.

\- Deixe-me ajuda-lo – tento ir com ele, mas ela me impede.

\- ÓH não querida, você deve estar cansada. – ela me puxa – venha que te apresentarei para o resto da casa. – e fui arrastada até a sala.

\- Papai, querido – dois homens olham para nós – essa é a Srta. Sales que ficará conosco.

Faço uma reverencia para os mais velhos com um sorriso tímido. O mais idoso se levanta.

\- Seja bem vinda a nossa casa querida, iremos nos esforçar para que você possa se sentir em casa.

\- Obrigada senhor Higurashi. – e então o outro homem se aproxima.

\- Ola querida, sou o Sr. Onigumo, marido de Sakura.

\- É um prazer conhece-lo senhor Onigumo. – um sorriso brota nos lábios do homem.

\- Vá tomar um banho querida, Souta e Naraku irão levar suas coisas para o seu quarto. Venha comigo que lhe mostrarei onde é.

Assim com uma leve reverencia, me retiro da sala e sigo a senhora Higurashi pegando ao menos uma mala de roupa. O quarto era espaçoso e tinha um banheiro só para mim, então assim que fui deixada a sós, não me contive. Peguei uma toalha e fui direto para o banheiro tomar um relaxante banho. Depois de relaxar um pouco saí do banheiro enrolada na toalha e fui pegar uma muda de roupa. Quando me aproximo da mala em cima da cama a porta se abre num rompante.

\- Oh! Me desculpe – o homem diz na porta, sem desviar o olhar – não sabia que já tinha ido tomar banho.

\- O senhor poderia se retirar para que eu possa me vestir? – digo meio vermelha.

\- Claro, claro. Suas malas estão aqui do lado de fora. – ele diz e encosta a porta.

Eu heim, ele não sabe bater na porta do quarto de uma menina?

######

No dia seguinte, Souta me levou para passear pelo bairro. E que bairro lindo! Tudo muito arborizado e familiar. Tantas famílias felizes passeando pelo parque que eu não tive como não me sentir em casa.

\- Vamos tomar um sorvete? – Pergunta o menino feliz.

\- Esta fazendo muito calor nesse verão, não é mesmo? – Não tem como não ficar sorrindo o tempo todo para essa criança. Sem esperar uma resposta, ele sai me puxando pela mão até uma sorveteria que ficava na esquina. Assim que sentamos na mesa, uma garçonete chega nos dando o cardápio.

\- Quem é sua amiga, Souta? – A mesma garçonete pergunta bagunçando o cabelo do menino.

\- Ela é a Lory-chan. Esta morando na minha casa – ele diz se concentrando no cardápio. – Eu quero um sorvete grandão de flocos.

\- Uma ou duas bolas?

\- Três bolas? – Ele fala fazendo carinha de pidão.

\- Você vai passar mal assim – Falo pela primeira vez. A menina parece se assustar.

\- Você fala japonês! – Ela fala feliz – Eu pensei que ia ter que falar inglês, e eu sou péssima nessa língua.

Só consigo sorrir para a menina simpática.

\- É um prazer conhece-la...

\- Samara – ela diz feliz – você vai ficar por quanto tempo?

\- Três anos no mínimo. Vim estudar.

\- Que legal! Espero que venha bastante aqui. – ela fala com contagiante alegria. – mas então, o que vai querer?

\- Um _petit gateau_ , por favor. – ela anota alegre e já iria saindo quando grito – E DUAS BOLAS PARA ELE.

Recebo um ok da menina e um olhar triste com biquinho do menino a minha frente.

\- Não adianta me olhar assim! Sua mãe não ia gostar se você ficasse com dor de barriga.

\- Ta bom. – Ele diz cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho. Sorrio para o menino.

\- INU PORFAVOR! – Ouço um pequeno escândalo na porta da sorveteria.

\- Pare com isso Kikyou! Sabe que não gosto de escândalos – um garoto realmente lindo briga com a menina.

\- Mas você não faz nada comigo! – dizia a menina manhosa.

\- Eu estou indo pra casa agora – o menino dizia já se virando.

\- Se você me deixar sozinha aqui, Eu agarro o primeiro cara que eu ver! – A garota dizia vermelha de raiva. O garoto parou por um momento, se virou.

\- Você não faria isso – ele diz com a cara fechada. A menina se recompõe parecendo mais confiante.

\- Me tente – a cara de desafio dela foi incrivel. E o menino, que agora percebo que era um hanyou, aceita o desafio e se vira de novo. A menina com muita raiva, chega em um grupo de amigos que sentavam na parte de fora da sorveteria e beija um. Com a exclamação dos outros na mesa, o hanyou se virou.

\- E ai? Continua duvidando de mim? – A menina fala orgulhosa olhando para o hanyou. O garoto abaixou a cabeça e então sorriu. A garota perdeu a pose.

\- Obrigado Kikyou – o menino dizia tirando a aliança de seu dedo – obrigado por facilitar minha decisão, obrigado a me ajudar a ver que nosso relacionamento estava acabado a muito tempo – ele então jogou a aliança no chão perto dela. – Adeus.

O garoto seguiu seu caminho e a menina se pôs a chorar silenciosamente.

\- Nossa! O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – Pergunto a Souta.

\- Eu não sei. – ele me responde inocentemente.

\- Aqui estão seus pedidos! – Samara voltava feliz, aparentemente alheia ao que aconteceu aqui e me dando um baita susto.

\- O-obrigada querida – digo tentando me recuperar.

\- Eba! Sorvete – o menino exclama e nos concentramos em comer. Será que encontraria aquelas pessoas de novo?

#######

 **E** spero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo. Ele ainda esta meio pequeno, o que não é do meu estilo, mas as coisas acontecerão muito rápido.

 **P** rometo que tentarei fazer os capítulos maiores. Se achar que merece uma review, por favor não fiquem com preguiça rsrsrs

 **S** em mais, aqui me despeço.

 **J** a ne

 **L** ory Higurashi


	3. Capítulo 2

**O** lá meninas, desculpem-me a demora. Normalmente não sou de demorar desse jeito, mas não tive como postar antes.

 **C** omo prometido, esse capitulo é maior do que o anterior. Vou tentar aumentar sempre e postar com uma frequência um pouco maior.

 **S** em mais, segue o capitulo.

 **Desclaimer:** Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, Lorena Sales sim.

########

 **Capitulo 2**

Um mês havia se passado desde minha chegada ao Japão, e nenhum outro incidente havia acontecido. Pelo contrario a família foi muito receptiva comigo. Me tornei grande amiga de Souta (sempre amei crianças), ele me contou que ele tinha uma irmã, e que se ela estivesse viva, teria a minha idade. Parece que ela morreu de uma doença seria, mas Souta não soube me explicar qual, uma vez que ele era muito novo quando aconteceu. Disse-me também que o senhor Onigumo não era seu pai, e sim seu padrasto, ele não soube me dizer o que aconteceu com seu pai. Também não quis perguntar.

\- Bom dia – disse chegando a cozinha.

\- Bom dia aneue – Souta disse, ele criou essa mania de me chamar de irmã sozinho, e bom, não tive como desmenti-lo, mas sentia os olhos tristes da Sra. Higurashi toda vez que ele dizia isso.

\- Dormiu bem querida? – Ela me perguntava.

\- Sim, obrigada.

\- Eu já fiz o café da manha, coma logo para não se atrasar para escola. Você também senhor Souta, não me enrole. – ela dizia com falsa briga.

\- Sim mamãe. – Souta dizia desanimado. Hoje era nosso primeiro dia de aulas após as férias de verão. Eu estava animada para conhecer gente nova da minha idade.

\- Anime-se Souta – digo afagando o cabelo dele – você não sente saudade de seus amiguinhos?

\- Na verdade sim, mas não sinto nenhuma saudade dos deveres de casa que serão passados logo na primeira semana – ele diz fingindo que vai chorar.

\- Você vai se dar bem, e depois nós podemos ajudar um ao outro não é? – digo tentando anima-lo.

\- Promete que vai me ajudar no meu dever de casa? – Ele diz com os olhos brilhando.

\- Prometo que sempre que estiver em casa te ajudarei – digo.

\- É uma promessa – ele diz feliz e comendo seu café com rapidez. Termino o meu também e subo para escovar meus dentes e pegar minha mochila. Digo tchau a todos e me dirijo ao inicio da escadaria quando Naraku me chama.

\- Gostaria de uma carona no primeiro dia de aula? – ele pergunta gentil – para você não se perder.

\- Claro! – digo sorrindo. Começamos a descer as escadas silenciosamente, e no final da mesma ele me conduz com sua mão grande em minhas costas para me dizer onde ficava o carro. Confesso que estranhei, por mais que eu como brasileira não estranho o gesto, japoneses não possuem o costume de tocar. Desliguei-me disso e fui até a escola com ele.

\- Obrigada pela carona – digo educadamente.

\- Não há de que, não posso te buscar na volta, mas creio que aprendeu o caminho certo? Não é muito longe.

\- Sim, não há como que se preocupar – faço uma reverencia e me viro para entrar na escola. Vamos ao primeiro dia.

#####

\- Bom dia classe, todos aos seus lugares – a professora entra e todos sentam. – Esse ano nós temos uma aluna nova, por favor, entre srta. Sales.

Entro e muitos olhares direcionam-se a mim, sinto-me estranha por ser tão observada.

\- Apresente-se – a professora diz.

\- Olá, me chamo Lorena Sales e sou brasileira. Por favor sejam meus amigos. – e faço minha reverencia. Um aluno levanta a mão.

\- Não é um momento de perguntas e respostas Takeshi – a professora diz.

\- Mas é só uma pergunta professora, e acho que todos estão curiosos. – ele diz.

\- Seja rápido.

\- Como fala japonês tão bem? – o menino pergunta.

\- Fui alfabetizada em uma escola japonesa em meu país, o japonês é minha primeira língua. – respondo e recebo olhares de compreensão.

\- Duvidas sanadas, vamos a aula. Sente-se atrás da aluna Sango – a professora diz e uma menina levanta a mão. Dirijo-me até ela e sento.

\- Seja bem vinda a nossa escola – Sango diz baixinho – Sou Taijiia Sango e essa é Saito Rin – ela diz apontando para a menina ao meu lado que me da um lindo sorriso. – você pode passar o intervalo com a gente.

Confirmo com a cabeça e começamos a prestar atenção na aula. No intervalo de uma aula para outra Sango se vira para traz.

\- Onde será que esses meninos se meteram?

\- Você sabe como eles são Sango, não sei por que está tão nervosa. – Rin responde.

\- Mas eles vão ver só quando eu os encontrar. – o olhar assassino dela me fez não abrir a boca para perguntar de quem elas estavam falando, e logo o professor da próxima aula chega.

No intervalo as meninas me levam até a parte externa da escola e nos sentamos perto de uma arvore.

\- Meninas, onde é o banheiro? – pergunto

\- É só entrar por aquele portão e entrar a direita, logo verá a porta do banheiro. – Rin diz. Agradeço rapidamente e saio correndo, de repente fiquei realmente apertada. No meio do caminho dou uma incrível esbarrada em alguém, a pessoa nem se meche e eu quase voei para traz, mas o mesmo me pegou.

\- Olha para onde anda menina – o menino alto de lindos olhos dourados diz, era aquele hanyou da sorveteria, mas minha vontade de ir ao banheiro só se intensificou após o tombo, não tive como falar direito com ele. Recompus-me, disse um obrigada rapidamente e sai correndo de novo.

\- O seu jeito com as mulheres me surpreende a cada dia Inuyasha.

\- Feh! Cala a boca Miroku.

E os dois seguiram em direção ao caminho contrario.

\- Ufa! Pensei que não ia conseguir chegar a tempo – digo saindo do banheiro e tropeçando novamente.

\- Olha por onde anda ridícula – uma garota de cabelos negros como seda e olhos frios disse pra mim. Não tive nem a chance de pedir desculpas, ela se virou e saiu andando com suas amigas. Não era a menina da sorveteria também? Acabou que encontrei os dois.

\- Credo! O que esta acontecendo comigo hoje? – falo comigo mesma me levantando. – Ai! – olho para meu pé e descubro que o torci. – Droga. Aqui deve ter uma enfermaria não é? – Como não sei onde é, decido ir pedir ajuda para as meninas. E como saci, vou até elas.

#####

\- Posso saber aonde que vocês estavam? – Sango brigava com dois meninos.

\- Sangozinha meu amor, você sabe que nós não viríamos cedo no primeiro dia de aula – o menino moreno chegava abraçando a menina com raiva.

\- Feh! Não tenho que te dizer nada da minha vida – menino de cabelos prateados dizia.

\- Tem sim. Principalmente se o Miroku estiver envolvido. – Sango ainda dizia.

\- Acho que vou perguntar ao Sesshy se ele sabe de alguma coisa. – Rin dizia com cara de inocente, e o menino de cabelos prateados engoliu em seco por um momento.

\- Não precisa ir tão longe Rin – Mirku dizia – Só estávamos matando aula na sorveteria nova da esquina.

\- E flertando com varias mulhe... o que aconteceu com você menina? – Todos os olhares se dirigiam a mim no momento e Sango se aproximou preocupada juntamente com Rin.

\- N-nada de mais, só tropecei. E acho que torci meu pé - Digo sorrindo sem graça. Olho para o menino de cabelo prateado meio sem jeito. – O-oi.

\- Isso foi por causa do esbarrão? Mas você saiu correndo! – ele diz meio incrédulo.

\- Não, não. Foi saindo do banheiro, esbarrei com uma menina. – digo tentando tranquiliza-lo.

\- Vocês já se conhecem? – Rin pergunta

\- Nos esbarramos no corredor – Diz o menino.

\- E como vocês se conhecem? – Pergunta Miroku.

\- Se vocês tivessem ido a aula de manha, conheceriam ela – Rin diz – Ela é nossa amiga de classe, Lorena Sales, veio diretamente do Brasil.

\- E como ela fala o japonês tão bem? – Miroku continua. – Sabe sambar? – Reviramos os olhos.

\- Novamente se estivessem na aula saberiam a resposta dessa pergunta e fica quieto. – Rin completa.

\- Então aproveita que você não foi as primeiras aulas, Inuyasha, e falta logo o dia todo. Leve a menina a enfermaria – diz Sango resignada.

\- Feh! E porque eu? – Ele diz emburrado.

\- Não precisa gente, só me da as direções - Digo tentando amenizar.

\- É no segundo andar, querida, você precisa de ajuda. E nós não temos força. – Rin diz.

\- Que leve o Miroku – Inuyasha diz se virando de braços cruzados.

\- Mas nem pensar – Sango intervém – não quero a menina traumatizada no primeiro dia. Leve-a logo.

\- Feh!

\- Rin aquele ali não é Sesshoumaru? – Sango diz. O menino arregala os olhos e praticamente me pega no colo me puxando para dentro do colégio. Quando chegamos a primeira escada ele finalmente parou.

\- Desculpe-me pelo incomodo. – digo – não precisa me levar, só me diga as instruções, por favor.

\- Só precisa subir e entrar a esquerda e depois a direita, terceira porta. – ele diz rapidamente e se vira na direção contraria.

\- Obrigada – dirijo-me ao primeiro degrau e quase caio. – Ai! – quando tento de novamente sinto-me no ar.

\- I-Inuyasha! Não precisa fazer isso, eu consigo – digo vermelha, eu nem o conheço e ele esta me pegando no colo.

\- Fique quieta menina, seu pé esta machucado – ele diz. – Você é muito desastrada.

\- Mas, mas eu sou pesada – não que eu fosse gorda, mas para os padrões de meninas japonesas eu era praticamente uma obesa. – E eu não sou desastrada, hoje esta sendo um dia atípico.

\- Você não pesa nada menina – ele continua a me carregar mesmo quando a escada termina. Na porta da enfermaria ele me bota no chão, mas sem me soltar e abre a porta.

\- Kaede-baba tem esta por ai? – Ele diz meio grosseiro.

\- Inuyasha, não fale assim com os mais velhos – ralho com ele. Não o conheço, mas não consegui controlar-me.

\- Já estou acostumada querida. – uma senhora aparece e Inuyasha me põe em cima de uma cama. – o que aconteceu?

\- Acho que torci o pé. – Ela pega em meu pé analisando e eu solto uma pequena exclamação de dor quando ela toca em meu tornozelo.

\- Cuidado velhota – Inuyasha diz. Ele ainda não foi embora? Pensei que só me deixaria aqui e iria.

\- Inuyasha, já que ainda está aqui – ele ficou vermelho com a constatação – pegue aquele spray ali na prateleira.

Ele ainda vermelho, pega o spray entregando para a enfermeira. Ela passa no meu pé e o enfaixa.

\- Evite andar no dia de hoje querida. Amanha ainda vai estar um pouco inchado, mas estará melhor. – Ela escreveu algo em um papel e deu a Inuyasha.

\- Leve-a para casa Inuyasha. – Ele nada disse, concordou com a cabeça e me pegou no colo novamente.

\- Você sabe que não precisa me pegar no colo. – Digo já me acostumando.

\- É mais fácil assim. – Ele se dirigiu a nossa sala de aula para pegar minhas coisas. Sob os olhos de todos na turma entramos na sala, escondi o meu rosto o máximo que pude em seu peito enquanto ele entregava o papel de despensa para professora, que mandava Sango recolher meu material e entregar a Inuyasha.

\- Que vergonha! – Disse ainda sem coragem de olhar na cara dele – que lindo primeiro dia de aula.

\- Feh! Você não tinha como saber que isso iria acontecer. – ele tenta me reconfortar.

\- Você vai me levar no colo até em casa? Você vai se cansar muito. – Digo preocupada.

\- Você ainda não reparou que sou um Hanyou? Não me canso fácil assim. Muito menos com seu peso. É quase como carregar minha mochila, se eu trouxesse uma – ele da um sorriso maroto de lado.

E então finalmente tomo a coragem necessária para olhar para ele direito e nas, incrivelmente fofas, orelhas dele. Será que ele me deixaria pegar nelas?

\- Mas não irei te carregando. – Ele completa.

\- Não? – pergunto confusa quando ele para na frente de uma moto.

\- Não. – Diz ele me pondo na garupa de traz.

\- Moto não é o melhor transporte para uma menina com essas roupas – tento protestar. – E você tem idade para dirigir isso?

\- Mas é o que temos para hoje – ele diz e me passa o capacete. – Eu tenho 16 anos humanos, mas como sou um hanyou, tenho leis diferentes quanto a maior idade.

\- E você? – digo pegando o capacete.

\- Não me machuco tão fácil. – ele responde convencido. – Onde você mora?

\- Templo Higurashi. – respondo já pondo o capacete.

\- Voce mora em um templo? – Ele pergunta divertido olhando para mim.

\- Moro, porque?

\- Nada não. – ele sorri e segue com a moto em direção a minha casa.

######

 **E** stou particularmente muito feliz pois recebi dois comentários huuhuu! Vocês não sabem como foi bom recebe-las, uma vez que a proposta da fic é meio diferente do normal. Então vamos aos agradecimentos.

 **P** atyzinha: Que bom que você gostou, espero que eu consiga atender as expectativas rsrsr. Por favor continue acompanhando xD. Kissus.

 **K** ah Chan: O suspense já acabou shauhuah E se tem algo em comum em todas as minhas histórias é a Kiki se ferrando, pelo menos em todas de universo alternativo. A história tem o inicio e o meio muito bem desenvolvidos na minha cabeça, o final que ainda é uma surpresa pra mim. Obrigada por acompanhar e vou tentar sempre aumentar os capítulos.

 **E** stou muito feliz mesmo por ter um retorno e vou mesmo procurar postar com mais frequência, principalmente agora que a amiga aqui esta desempregada rsrsr.

 **J** ane

 **L** ory **H** igurashi


End file.
